Chatting Online
by HieressOfSlytherin
Summary: Hermione and Draco and are chatting Online with each other...but dont know it read to find out what happens when they meet!
1. chat room meeting

This is my first story so go easy on me. little out of character

Disclaimer: I am broke…have to x-mas shop J.K. Rowling owns this not me boohoo

Chatting Online 

(A/N: manlymagicman.... Draco Malfoy… SexySmartyPants …Hermione Granger)-- this is a narrorator--

Hermione signed on her new laptop (that her parents had gotten for her as a present for getting straight O's on her report card at Hogwarts) on the first day of summer. She went online and found a random chat room.

SexySmartyPants: Hi!

Manlymagicman: Hi

SexySmartyPants: a/s/l?

Manlymagicman: 17/m/England…u?

SexySmartyPants: 16/f/England…I'll b 17 next week

SexySmartyPants: What school do u go to?

Manlymagicman: none…its summer duh!

SexySmartyPants: lol

Manlymagicman: lol

SexySmartyPants: single?

Manlymagicman: do ya want me to be…lol

SexySmartyPants: lol just a question btw I am

Manlymagicman: well I am too

SexySmartyPants: are you really magic?

Manlymagicman: are you?

SexySmartyPants: maybe

Manlymagicman: well then yes I am

SexySmartyPants: so am I

SexySmartyPants: Now you can tell me which school you go to

Manlymagicman: Hogwarts u?

SexySmartyPants: Same here

SexySmartyPants: 7th year right…well in sept?

Manlymagicman: yep…what house are you in

SexySmartyPants: nice weather were having

Manlymagicman: y wont you tell me?

SexySmartyPants: we could be in rival houses and I think we got a friendship going so I don't want to be the one to ruin it

Manlymagicman: u sound like a Know-It-All

Manlymagicman: We could b in the same house and b even better friends

SexySmartyPants: well im not going to risk it. So there

Manlymagicman: what ya get on report…I got all O's

SexySmartyPants: same here…Smarty-pants get it?

Manlymagicman: so ur a smarty pants but are you sexy?

SexySmartyPants: very

--Hermione had discovered make-up and had controlled her hair and had gotten a full new wardrobe--

SexySmartyPants: Are you manly?

Manlymagicman: im the man of the house and look great

--Draco's dad is in Azkaban, since he got captured when Harry defeated Voldie in 6th year--

SexySmartyPants: what happened to ur dad

Manlymagicman: I don't want to talk about it

SexySmartyPants: Im going to add u to my buddy list, is that ok?

Manlymagicman: Sure can I add u to mine?

SexySmartyPants: yepper

Manlymagicman: well I have to go, ttyl

SexySmartyPants: ttyl

Draco's mom had called him to dinner, you might have been thinking, "Why would muggle hating Draco Malfoy have a laptop?" ill tell you, he only hated them to please his father. Now his mom is in charge so she wants him to like them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooo…what do you guys think. I tried hard, but I need some ideas so review your ideas, please review even if you hate it just for chrisom. I might stop writing it without enough reviews, I'll try to update soon. This is my first story on here and I have anther in the works of my brain, but this is the one I want to get done first so go easy.

Jen


	2. Invite

SexySmartyPants Hermione

Manlymagicman Draco

Hermione had nothing better to do so she went online for the first time in 2 weeks

ManlyMagicMan: Hey there

SexySmartyPants: Hi

ManlyMagicMan : u haven't been on in awhile

SexySmartyPants: I know I've been busy lately

ManlyMagicMan: Happy belated Birthday!

SexySmartyPants: You remembered! Thank You!

ManlyMagicMan : No prob

SexySmartyPants: When is your birthday?

ManlyMagicMan: February 15

A/N that is my b-day and I needed a day so I picked that 

SexySmartyPants: Well I wont forget that, the day after Valentines Day

ManlyMagicMan: word…I picked it up from you

SexySmartyPants: yepper I remember

ManlyMagicMan: were do you live?

SexySmartyPants: England

ManlyMagicMan: I mean muggle/wizard worlds

SexySmartyPants: Muggle…u?

ManlyMagicMan: Wizard

ManlyMagicMan: Are you pureblood / half-blood / muggle-born…I'm pureblood

SexySmartyPants: Im muggle-born

ManlyMagicMan: that's kool

SexySmartyPants: Good cause I know this slimy git who goes around calling me mudblood-sorry if it offends you- every time he saw me

ManlyMagicMan: he must have been a real jerk then huh?

SexySmartyPants: Yeah

ManlyMagicMan: I used o do that but I have changed my ways

SexySmartyPants: that's good

ManlyMagicMan: yeah, I can't believe I used to ever call people that

SexySmartyPants: well its good that you changed for the better

ManlyMagicMan: listen, I know that you don't want to meet or anything but I have tickets to a Quidditch match and my friend had a change of plans so I was thinking…

SexySmartyPants: that I might want to come?

ManlyMagicMan: yes, but hear me out, I promise even if we are sworn enemy's that I well try my hardest to be a nice person and then maybe this friendship will work out

SexySmartyPants: ok, I'll have to ask my parents

ManlyMagicMan: ok then, it's at 6:00-9:00…for a boring dinner, were my mom will leave to gossip and we have to sit there and be bored

SexySmartyPants: I'll be right back

ManlyMagicMan: ok

SexySmartyPants: I can go!

ManlyMagicMan: awesome

SexySmartyPants: How will I get to your house?

ManlyMagicMan: I'll come to pick you up

SexySmartyPants: ok how do you know were I live?

ManlyMagicMan: I don't you have to tell me that part

SexySmartyPants: ok

SexySmartyPants: 123 Redding Road-London,

ManlyMagicMan: ok, ill pick you up at 5:30

SexySmartyPants: I have to get ready I'll see you

ManlyMagicMan: talk to you soon

SexySmartyPants: ok. Bye

I hope you like it so far…I made up the address…the next chapter will be them getting ready, then after that they meet…dun dun dun. If you want me to e-mail you when I update e-mail me at 

Thanx for reading and reviewing

Jen


End file.
